Fear
English Etymology (noun), (verb). Pronunciation * , * , * , * *: Noun # A strong, uncontrollable, unpleasant emotion caused by actual or perceived danger or threat. #: He was struck by '''fear' on seeing the snake.'' # A phobia, a sense of fear induced by something or someone. #: Not everybody has the same '''fears'.'' #: I have a '''fear' of ants.'' # Extreme veneration or awe, as toward a supreme being or deity. Synonyms * dread, terror, fright * dread, phobia, scare, anxiety, apprehension * awe, reverence, veneration * See also Wikisaurus:fear Derived terms * affear * fearful * fearless * fearmonger * fearnaught * fearsome Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , , * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: por , paüra , basarda , temor * Chinese: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Estonian: , * Filipino: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Gothic: * Greek: * Hebrew: אימה (eimah) * Hiligaynon: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: * Malay: * Manx: * Occitan: * Old French: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: страх *: Roman: strah * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Catalan: por , paüra , basarda , temor * Chinese: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: , * Georgian: * German: , , * Greek: φοβία (fovía) * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 恐怖症 (kyōfushō) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: , * Malay: * Occitan: * Old French: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , , * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: страх *: Roman: strah * Slovene: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Catalan: temor , respecte * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Irish: * Japanese: 畏れ (osore) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: * Malay: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: страх *: Roman: strah * Slovene: strahospoštovanje * Swedish: * : frikë * : aon * : timo * : kyhyje * : פחד (pákhad) * : takut * : timor, pavor * : timor, pavor, metus * : mataku * : ballu * : eġe * : tema * : frică , teamă * : miedo , temor * : sykyîé * : korku * : భయం Verb # To cause fear to; to frighten. #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book V: #*: ‘Be God,’ sayde Sir Gawayne, ‘his grevys me but lytyll; yet shalt thou nat feare me for all thy grete wordis. # To feel fear about (something). #: I '''fear' the worst will happen.'' # To venerate; to feel awe towards. #: People who '''fear' God can be found in Christian churches.'' # Regret #: I '''fear' that I have bad news for you: your husband has died.'' Synonyms * be afraid of, be frightened of, be scared of, be terrorised/terrorized be * be in awe of, revere, venerate Derived terms * fear not * God-fearing * never fear Translations * Albanian: ka frikë * Arabic: * Armenian: , , * Bosnian: bojati (se) * Catalan: , * Chinese: , * Croatian: bojati (se) * Czech: * Danish: frygte, være bange for * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: * German: * Guaraní: ...rehe kyhyje * Hungarian: * Ido: timar * Interlingua: timer, haber timor * Irish: eagla a bheith ort roimh... * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: * Malay: * Northern Sami: ballat * Persian: * Polish: bać się, lękać się, niepokoić się, czuć niepokój * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: (+ genitive case), (+ genitive case) * Santali: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: бојати (се) *: Roman: bojati (se) * Slovene: bati (se) * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Tupinambá: ...resé sykyîé * Turkish: , * Armenian: * Catalan: , * Czech: se * Hungarian: * Japanese: 畏れる (osoreru) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: * Malay: Anagrams * * Afer * fare * FERA Category:1000 English basic words Category:English abstract nouns ---- Irish Pronunciation * Etymology From , from , from . Cognate with Welsh , Latin , Old English . Noun # man # husband, male spouse Declension Mutation Category:ga:Family Category:ga:Human ---- Scots Noun # fear Verb # to fear # to frighten, scare ---- Scottish Gaelic Pronunciation * Noun # man # husband, male spouse Declension First declension; forms with the definite article: Derived terms * fear- * fear an taighe * fear-taighe * fireann * fireannach * fireannta See also * bean Pronoun # somebody, something, one Usage notes * Used when referring to a singular masculine subject. * For feminine subjects is used. Alternatively, can be used for either gender. * In the plural is used for both genders. Derived terms * * ---- West Frisian Noun ( fearren) # ferry # spring (mechanical device) ar:fear de:fear et:fear el:fear es:fear fr:fear ga:fear gd:fear ko:fear hy:fear hr:fear io:fear id:fear it:fear kn:fear kk:fear sw:fear ku:fear lo:fear lt:fear li:fear hu:fear ml:fear nl:fear ja:fear oc:fear pl:fear pt:fear ro:fear ru:fear simple:fear fi:fear sv:fear ta:fear te:fear th:fear tr:fear uk:fear vi:fear zh:fear